Loose Ends
by InfiniteZone
Summary: Slade is dead. The secrets are out. And now it's up to Lexi to pick up the pieces. Sequel to 'Secrets'


**And here is the sequel I told you would never happen! I actually got this idea a while ago and had to get down for you guys! It's not going to be as long as 'Secrets', but I have a feeling you all are going to like it! ..I hope.**

**Anyway, this takes place in 2013 (May, to be exact) . It's the Team's third year together. The plot of this story is actually something that will lead up to the two or three-shot I'm doing about Lexi's role in _Invasion._**

**Sorry it's shorter than my usual quota, but it'll be picking up soon!**

**As always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

The computer screen shone brightly within the dark cave, coating everything with an eerie blue glow. My hand was poised over the mouse, often clicking through various files. I'd been at this all night and my eyes burned, but I couldn't leave until I found what I was looking for.

I sensed him before he even made himself known, so I said, "Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you? Even though you checked twice to make they're really dead?"

There's a flutter of cape, then warmth as Bruce placed his hand on my shoulder, "Too many times to name."

I frowned, "But you don't kill."

"That doesn't mean I don't see people die."

I shrugged in response. Of course he's seen people die. He's the goddamn Batman.

"Who let you in?" He asked. Notice how he didn't ask me what I was doing. He already knew.

There was a short pause, and then together, "Dick."

"Why are you in uniform?" I wheeled the chair around to finally look him in the eye, "I mean, I practically live here. Hey, I _did_ live here!"

He didn't frown, but didn't smile, "Why are you looking up Slade? It's been two years, Lexi."

I faced the computer again, clicking a file but coming up empty. I hesitated for a moment before saying, "I don't know. I feel like…he's _alive. _Like he actually survived and is planning to finish me once and for all."

"You saw him fall into magma, Lexi. I doubt Slade is still alive," this time he frowned.

"Yeah? Perhaps he found Ra's Al Ghul and his Lazarus Pit," I retorted.

"I think Slade would've come out of the shadows by now," He mused.

A hard tone seeped into my voice, "You don't know Slade."

"Go to sleep, Lexi. I'll deal with it."

I blinked slowly, "I can't sleep. I just need to know if he's alive. I need to know, so…"

Bruce grabbed the edge of the chair and wheeled me around again, "He won't hurt you again. I promise you."

I sighed, "Bruce, you can't promise me that. Especially with what you and I do."

He didn't respond to that, but strode forward to his computer, "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to find people who had connections to Slade," I scooted closer to the glowing screen, "All of his old contacts and suppliers are dead. He always made sure to kill them when they lost their worth. That only leaves one person."

"His apprentice," Bruce said instantly.

"Yes," My brow furrowed.

"Do you know anything about this apprentice?"

I chewed on a nail, "Not much. He didn't speak of it when we were together and only told me two things when I asked. They were a geokinetic with problems. I took that to be someone with some mental disease?"

Bruce came closer, so I slid to the side to give him more room. The silent room was filled with the sound of his gloves pounding on the keys.

"There are few geokinetics in the world to my knowledge," He said as a couple of pictures were brought up.

"Brion Markov, Geo-Force, is the one that comes to mind. Then there's his sister, Tara Markov, but she passed away a couple of years ago. Shakedown is another, but he dropped off the grid a while ago. Though he is a villain, so you could try talking to him. The last one on this list is Isis. She's a adventurer, so she might be a little hard to find. And she's a bit…eccentric."

"Aren't we all?" I asked as I looked at the faces displayed on the computer. The first one was a young man with strawberry blonde hair and a uniform of red and gold. The next was a young woman who had short, curly blonde hair and a uniform much like her brother's, but more feminine. Shakedown was a bald man and wore an ugly suit of green. And the last was another female, much older, and was dressed in Egyptian-like clothing.

"I guess I better get to work then," I said, pressing a button on the dashboard to print the facts. I stretched and let out a yawn.

Bruce grabbed the sheet and handed it to me, "You need to sleep. Now. Or I will personally carry you to your house."

I winked, "Is that a threat?"

He glared at me, and I smiled, "Relax. I'm going home," I took the piece of paper and examined it; the four people and their information, "I'll get crackin' soon."

"Don't overwork yourself," Bruce cautioned as he opened the secret passage out of the Batcave.

I snorted, "Hypocrite, much? Besides, I've got some stuff to do tomorrow. I won't start for a while. Tell Dick I said bye."

"I will," He promised, then disappeared behind dark gray walls.

I rubbed my eyes as drowsiness suddenly came over me. I guess that's what happens when you work all night. And when you have nothing to do after.

I swung my leg over my bike, half afraid I'd ride right into a wall. I might just take Bruce's offer to carry me back home.

My eyes kept dropping as I rode down sidewalks and roads to get back to my house. When I kept them open, they fluttered past the cars that shined in the moonlight. My sixteenth birthday was in a couple of weeks…Maybe Bruce could get me a car?

"_Oof_!" I gasped when the front wheel collided with the closed garage door.

_Keep dreaming, Lexi. _I told myself with a laugh. I opened the door and slipped inside, collapsing right onto my bed. This wasn't a time for dreaming.

This was a time for action.


End file.
